


It Was All For You

by YuukiLovingHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, dra - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, more characters will be added, soulmates obtain a time limit of how many days they have left till they die in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiLovingHours/pseuds/YuukiLovingHours
Summary: Each letter is delicately written, infused with memories of a long distant past. The king weaves words of a thousand emotions, clinging to a past out of his reach.
Relationships: Nikei Yomiuri/Yuuki Maeda, Setsuka Chiebukuro/Yoruko Kabuya
Kudos: 7





	1. Living Only In The Past

In silent midnight, the echoes of light footsteps sound throughout the vacant halls, with nothing to disturb the king’s stroll. Just a few more clicks until the king stops in front of his doors, pushing them open to reveal a bedroom of solitude, all with a bed that hasn’t been touched in days, a painting knocked just a few edges, items scattered on the floor, and endless numbers of letters piled up on such a disorganized table. With a haste scan, the king’s bedroom was riddled with a sense of despair and somber loneliness.

The king takes his seat, pulling out a blank paper as he reaches for his quill, dipping it in ink with a quick flash. He stares with a numb expression, void of any emotion. In his mindset, this was the only thing keeping his sanity together. In memory of the scribes he’s read in a time where he lived in joy, he writes to ignite the feelings he’s lost to the past painted in painful loss. In an attempt to fill his life with normalcy, he pretends as if he’s still lived in the past, to remain strong for the kingdom he’s meant to lead.

Before his words form to burst with life, he feels a shine on the palm of his hand, his curiosity now taken to a rise. He moves his hand up, staring at the string of numbers that were paved into his fate.

**18250 days.**

The king takes out a long sigh before his quill starts to construct towers of paragraphs.

....  
....  
....

_My Dearest Nikei,_

_I hope all is well. The kingdom is running stronger than ever, I’m glad to admit. Our resources are still plentiful, we’ve kept our victory streak in the war, and we’re doing everything in our power to tend to those who’ve lost their homes. It’s a long road until we can truly reach peace, but I believe with enough preservation, we can reach the vision we desire for this kingdom.  
I’ve been reminiscing during my breaks. I hope you wouldn’t mind me writing down my memories with you in this letter. The first memory that came to mind was our first meeting…_  
~~~~~  
“Do you swear by the oath bestowed upon you?”

“I swear on it, your majesty.”

Yuuki stands next to the throne, sitting upright as the ceremony is carried on. Today, he would have a bodyguard assigned to him for his own safety. In such a drastic war, it was only natural to assume the queen would prioritize her son’s safety along with the rest of the kingdom. Yuuki stares at the boy kneeling down before his mother, a duty now being put on his shoulders. With such a serious expression and proper posture, Yuuki couldn’t help but feel tense.

The words pass through Yuuki’s ears, waiting for the ceremony to end. As much as he was grateful, he had other things he’d like to dive into. The research papers scattered on his desk, the countless books waiting to be picked up from the library, all were waiting for his arrival. Time felt like a drag, his patience growing thin with passing time. The words pass through one last time, as he sees his new bodyguard stand upright, bowing before the queen.

The boy dismisses himself, not bothering to make eye contact with the prince still in his position. Yuuki’s shoulders slouch, letting out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He lets his hand fall, only for his eyes to catch a glimpse of his palm.

**25550 days.**

“... Mother?”

“What is it, Yuuki?”

He shows his palm to the queen, earning a gasp of shock in response.

~~~~~

_You were going to become my bodyguard. You remember that, don’t you? I looked at you, not knowing what to expect. As embarrassed as I am to admit, you gave off a threatening aura. I legitimately thought you would look at me with hatred within the first day. However, that wasn’t the only surprise I had on that day.  
On that fateful day, my time limit appeared before me. It counted how many days I had left in my lifespan. With such an ability, it could only mean I found a soulmate before me. And that just happened to be you._  
~~~~~

Yuuki picks up his books from the shelves, each detailing a story of heroic strategies used by the kings before his time. In all the stories written, the heroes of history marked their triumphs with outsmarting the enemy, ambushing the armies with perfect timing, and the defeat of the Goliaths. The books pile up, with Yuuki having to lay them on the nearest table.

His eyes catch sight of a familiar figure, an individual who was the focus of a ceremony from days ago. Yuuki flinches, freezing as he finds his new bodyguard shuffling through the book shelves.

This was his soulmate, wasn’t it? At least, he assumed so… How else did he obtain a time limit?

With a few quick breaths, Yuuki works up the courage to walk towards the raven haired boy, tapping his shoulder. “Hey, you need anything?”

Curse his unbearable voice crack.

“I can handle this myself.”

The boy’s struggle to find the right books said otherwise. Yuuki shook his head, the corners of his mouth slightly curving upward. “Doesn’t look like it. I can give you a tour of the library, if you’d like.”

“Waste of time. Hang out with someone else.”

“Haha… you don’t need to act distant, you know. Yeah, you’re supposed to be my bodyguard, but we can still talk.”

His bodyguard turns to Yuuki, a glare clearly evident from the looks of it. “My only job is to protect you. That’s it. I’m not interested in making friends with a sheltered rich boy, thank you very much.”

An offended look quickly constructs itself.

“Um, that doesn’t mean I’m naive. Sure, I haven’t been outside the walls much, but…”

“And there you have it. Lack of experience, lack of knowledge, lack of understanding- You’re practically helpless. Must be why the queen told me to look after you.”

Keep it together, Yuuki thinks to himself.

“Well, if you know so much, then perhaps you could try entertaining me with your vast superiority?” Yuuki sneered, masking it as a genuine question on its own. All he gets is a laugh of mockery.

“Please, you wouldn’t even keep up. Now, why don’t you waddle back to your lonely little corner while I get back to important business?”

The boy walks away, leaving a frustrated prince to quickly frown in silence. With just one elbow kick towards the shelves, a pile of books fall on Yuuki’s head.

God, what an asshole.

~~~~~

_Unluckily for us, we started on the wrong foot. It was strange for me, seeing my own bodyguard treat me with hostility. Looking at it now, however, hits differently. Perhaps it’s the feeling of having come through an immense evolution. Maybe it’s the added context to your behavior. It could be both. No matter, it certainly did take a while for us to truly see something else behind our exteriors. Was it a few weeks, perhaps? Maybe just mere days? I’m leaning towards the former, really._  
~~~~~

A henchman chases after the anxiety-ridden prince, carrying a long katana behind his back. Yuuki looks both directions, noticing the statues of knights coming his way. He speeds up, running towards one. The yell of the henchman echoes through the long halls, loud enough to be heard from the outside.

The henchman lifts the katana up, ready to land a strike. In a panic, Yuuki yanks a shield out of a statue and puts it in front of him for defense, getting overwhelmed with the numerous clashes against the shield. One, two, three, the numbers keep rising up as Yuuki backs further. Yuuki’s eyes glance around, trying to find any sign of an exit. Just as his eyes land on one, the shield is unexpectedly thrown out of his grasp. The katana is raised once more…

A long range sword sends the katana flying towards the wall. The katana slams against the wall, falling on the floor.

“You-!” Yuuki shouts, his eyes widening in surprise.

To his relief, his bodyguard arrived just in time.

“Well, if it isn’t Nikei Yomiuri… How’s the royal life treating ya?”

Nikei… Yomiuri?

“Should that really be your concern right now?”

In a split second, as the henchman retrieves his katana, a sword fight plays out within Yuuki’s sight. He stays there, watching in unexpected awe at the rapid movements and clashes of steel. He watches Nikei swiftly dodge with caution, making sure to take the right moves to go behind the enemy. The henchman, however, was intently focused on landing a hit on the bodyguard. One step, two steps, three steps, the numbers keep on increasing the longer they’ve played out the struggle. A slide to the right, one sword raised-

One fly towards the distance.

Nikei curses under his breath, holding his arms in defense as the henchman is about to bring a devastating blow-

“NO!”

In quick haste, Yuuki rushes towards the henchman, swinging the shield to the back of the henchman’s head. The result comes with a complete knock-out and a quick drop.

“What the-?!”

“Follow me, Nikei!”

Yuuki wastes no time grabbing hold of Nikei’s hand, tightening his grip to make sure the bodyguard doesn’t slip out of his grasp. He runs towards what he believes to be the exit…

“Uhh, your royal highness? This is a wall-”

A tap on the right tile on the upper corner he takes. A tap on the right tile of the middle corner he does. A tap on the left tile of the middle corner he does in a snap. Lastly, a tap on the center tile in the middle opens a secret passage unknown to the bodyguard himself.

“... What…?”

Nikei doesn’t have a moment to process as he’s quickly dragged inside, the wall now closing itself. He rushes down a couple of stairs, still feeling a hand grab onto his. His eyes glance towards the running prince, noticing a look of determination that Nikei’s sure he’s never seen up to this point. It was a huge contrast towards the fright in his eyes from being dragged into a nefarious hunt. At that moment, Nikei really had to wonder...

“Ok, we should stay here for a while.”

Nikei snaps back to the present, taking in his surroundings. Much to his surprise, they were both residing in a large laboratory, filled with nothing but blueprints and table after table. He sees a blueprint for what he assumes to be a survival bunker, a blueprint for an alarm system, and… there’s too many to name.

“Geez, did some genius build this or what?”

“That genius would have to be me.”

“Excuse me?”

Yuuki turns around, a cheeky smile presenting itself before the confused bodyguard. “Yeah, this is my research lab! I go here whenever I need to develop my plans for our kingdom and such.”

Nikei stood there, dumbfounded by the revelation. “This… is all by you? Can you even build half of this stuff?”

“Hmm… It’s a nice thought, but I can only work with tonics and chemical solutions right now. I’m still trying to look all over the kingdom for a trusted engineer capable of working with the blueprints, but it’s been quite difficult.”

Nikei drops to a nearby chair, fully processing everything that has happened up until now. There falls a moment of complete silence.

“... So. Nikei Yomiuri, huh?”

“Of course you heard that… Yeah, it’s my name. What about it?”

“It’s nice. Finally knowing your name, I mean.”

Nikei rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. Yuuki let out a light chuckle, now organizing his blueprints that were left on his tables from the last time he was down in his research lab. Nikei’s glance back towards Yuuki, raising a brow as numerous thoughts rush to his head.

“... That was a pretty risky move you did there, you know that?”

Yuuki lifts his head up, glancing towards Nikei. “What do you mean?”

“We’re not even that close and you were still stupid enough to knock a guy out. For all you know, I would’ve been able to handle him just fine. You could’ve ran away.”

“I… didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Nikei grew more puzzled, unsure of how to respond.

“I know your job is to protect me, but that doesn’t mean I should leave you behind. I want to help out as much as I can.”

Nikei abruptly stood up, his confusion now getting the better of him. “Seriously? I’ve been treating you like shit! Why would you want to help me out?”

“It’s my duty to protect the people of my kingdom. That includes you too.”

“Duty this, duty that- ugh…”

Nikei sits back, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Yuuki looks back towards the blueprints, now putting them in organized categories. He walks over to Nikei, leaning his hand against the table next to him. “Even so… Thank you. For protecting me, I mean.”

Nikei looks up, staring for a long while. He scoffs, turning away from Yuuki’s direction. “I’m just doing my job. I wouldn’t get too sappy if I were you.”

Yuuki lets out a little laugh, now turning to see the next few blueprints that needed to be organized. He takes one more peek at Nikei, noticing a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It didn’t last very long though, as he quickly shook his head and went back to behaving as nothing more than a cynic.

Maybe, just maybe, he broke down a tiny bit of Nikei’s closed up walls.  
~~~~~

_You probably didn’t know, but I actually saw you smiling a bit while we were in the research lab for the first time. It cheered me up a bit, seeing you express another emotion for only a split second. If I had to take a guess, were you smiling at my gratitude? Or were you thankful for the risk I took to save you from peril? I really wish you told me.  
I’m running out of space. However, I’m not done reliving my fondest memories with you. Until then, please wait for me. Just like how you are doing right now._

_Sincerely, The Yuuki who only lives in the past_


	2. Living With Deep Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock counts down, each second thawing into time's trajectory. With every count, a new day is to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: First scene's main focus is on a conversation about death. Proceed with caution.

_My Dearest Nikei, Thank you for waiting. I have had time to recollect my thoughts. Last time, I was writing about our first time together inside my research lab. It’s funny thinking about the place now, honestly. I haven’t touched it in years. I tried lending it to Yamato Kisaragi permanently, but he insisted on continuing to use his personal lab. It’s a shame, but I supposed it can’t be helped.  
_

_  
Come to think of it, didn’t we have another talk in the lab? I believe it was the first time I ever found out about your time limit._

~~~~~

“You sure you don’t have anything else to do?”

Inside the lab, Yuuki had a pair of goggles on, along with a white coat. He tugged down his gloves, properly adjusting them. Nikei, on the other hand, simply shrugged as he sat on his chair.

“Nah, I can kill time here. I got nothing to do anyways.”

Yuuki proceeds to walk over to his table, ready to put himself at work. Come to think of it, this was the first time he had someone to accompany him. It was always just him inside his lab, with only a surplus of blueprints and lab equipment keeping him company. However, now he had Nikei with him, despite the boy’s insistence on being emotionally detached. It relieved him, in a way.

Yuuki pours one chemical over the other, waiting for a change to occur. He glances at Nikei, who seemed to be tapping his fingers on his lap. It wouldn’t hurt to strike a conversation with him, would it? Yuuki did have something he needed to bring up, after all.

“Hey, Nikei. I’ve been thinking… Did you ever get a time limit on your palm?”

Nikei stares at Yuuki, genuine surprise painted all over his face.

“Well... After the ceremony, I got a time limit myself. Here, this is what it says.”

Yuuki pulls out his glove, showing his palm to Nikei.

**25526 days.**

“Holy shit…” Nikei muttered, astonished by the string of numbers written on Yuuki’s palm. Yuuki puts his glove back on, his eyes still fixated on Nikei. “Anyway, do you have anything like that?” Yuuki asks, purely out of curiosity.

Nikei stays silent, his hand gripping on his seat. His eyes lower down, his expression darkening. The response struck Yuuki’s worries, his hand wanting to reach for comfort despite it being frozen in place.

Nikei’s hand rose, revealing his palm.

**1071 days.**

“... What?” Yuuki mumbled, his face having grown pale at the sight. The number present on Nikei’s palm was drastically lower than Yuuki’s number, to the point it was nothing but a concern. “But… But that’s basically 3-2 years! Why do you…?”

Nikei quickly lowers his hand down, his tone about to take a shift towards anger. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out! All my life, I’ve done nothing but survive on scraps, run across the streets, _barely made it out alive_! And now I find out I might die in- what, 3 or 2 years? And after meeting _you_ , of all people!”

Yuuki stood silently, letting Nikei rant his frustrations. He frowns, looking down in sorrow. Nikei takes a deep breath, soothing himself from the emotions he ended up spilling in front of the prince. “I can’t accept that kind of fate. I know I can’t go down that easily.”

“... I’m sorry you have this much on your shoulders, Nikei. I had no idea.”

Nikei stands up, his head hanging low. “I’m leaving. You continue doing whatever.”

With that, Yuuki was left alone. Yuuki stared at the open door, left in thought.

~~~~~

_When I found out, I was heartbroken. I wanted to comfort you, to tell you that everything would be okay, but I couldn’t do it. Not when I saw the terror in your eyes. You were truly frightened at that moment, weren’t you?_

_I knew I couldn’t leave you like this. With such a heavy burden, I knew you needed to have a chance at living your life to the fullest. And at the time, I thought becoming your friend would help reach the chance you deserved._

_Though, now I wonder if that was a mistake on my part._

~~~~~

In the comfort of his bed, Yuuki indulges himself in a tale of two lovers on the battlefield. It wasn’t related to any of his research, of course, though he was terribly itching for a break. He invests himself into the story’s world, finding amazement in the knight’s dedication to the warrior princess. He finds himself in awe of how much they risk their lives for one another, despite the threats always coming their way. Such a strong relationship they had, yet doomed with a promise of tragedy.

Before Yuuki could flip a page, his eyes caught a glimpse of Nikei in close proximity. Yuuki jumps, backing away as he holds the book close to his chest. “Nikei?! What- What are you doing here?!”

Nikei stumbles backwards, his hands now behind his back. “I- uhh… I thought there was someone about to hurt you, so-”

“Oh…” Yuuki lets out a sigh of relief, slowly closing his book. “Well, thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate it.”

Nikei forces a smile, avoiding eye contact with the ginger in front of him. It did look rather odd… but Yuuki simply decided to brush it off.

“Anyway, since you’re here… I was wondering if we could go to the town square. There’s this new tavern that just opened up last week. I think it’d be nice for us to spend time there.”

“Uhh, excuse me? I already told you, my only job is to protect you. I’m not here to waste time in sunshine and rainbows-”

“Come on, you need a break. It’s good that you’re dedicated, but… you can’t overwork yourself. Please?”

Nikei shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Give up. I’m not going.”

Nikei takes one peek at Yuuki’s expression, noticing a sudden change. Yuuki looked dejected, of course, but he looked much more different. Rather, his face looked similar to that of a discouraged puppy who just got rejected from taking its favorite treat. They were the sad puppy eyes, as he would call it.

“... No. No, you’re not fooling me with that. Stop it-”

Nikei tries to resist, but he’ll admit, it was hard to turn down someone who looked innocently sad. He groaned in defeat as he hung his head low.

“Fiiine… I’ll go with you… just please, stop doing that…”

Yuuki immediately beams, jumping out of his bed. “Really?! That’s good! Let me just get a scarf real quick!” Yuuki exclaimed, rushing over to his closet as Nikei stood there.

Yuuki shuffles through each of his clothes, down from his royal outfits to simple garbs. He takes out a beige shirt and a pair of dark brown pants, along with a white scarf and a pair of black boots. He turns around with clothing in hand, noticing Nikei was looking down on a rusty dagger on his hands. He had a look of sorrow and borderline guilt written all over him, something Yuuki didn’t expect to witness.

“Nikei?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out.”

Nikei was quick to place the dagger away, though Yuuki still stared with concern. He wasn’t sure what dilemma was running through his mind, but…

Maybe it’ll come with time.

“Right. Well, you should get dressed too. I’ll be waiting outside.”

~~~~~

_Well, I can’t change what’s happened. What’s done has been done. I guess I can say that at the time, I didn’t have any regrets trying to drag you to take a break from work. Even if I didn’t know the truth of your worst nightmare, seeing you in complete exhaustion would’ve made me do something anyways. Maybe I cared too much?_

__

_I still remember our trip to the tavern by the way. It was fun. Also hilarious._

~~~~~

In a homey atmosphere, Yuuki and Nikei casually walk inside the tavern. As expected, the tavern was packed with numerous customers, young adult men being the most common among the crowds. Surprisingly enough, the tavern’s smells were those of homemade meals, reminiscent of simpler times, with a heavy scent of wood and timber. Nikei sticks close to Yuuki, always darting his eyes around the area.

“I’ll find a table for us real quick. You can order now, if you’d like.”

“Alright. What are you gonna get?”

Yuuki observes the menu present on a chalkboard, carefully examining each option. Most were ramen, others were curry, some looked enticing…

“Mapo tofu!”

Nikei freezes, his brows raised and eyes wide open as he slowly turns to face Yuuki.  
“That’s spicy, your royal highness. You want that with rice?”

“Just mapo tofu!”

Who is this daredevil and why is he destined to be the future ruler of this kingdom?

… It’s absolutely absurd, Nikei frantically thought to himself.

“Well, cool. I hope your tongue burns. Very badly.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad…”

Nikei strolls towards the counter, leaving Yuuki alone to pick a table. He looks around, looking for the most suitable seat. In the end, he decides to take a seat on a table right next to a window. Cozy, satisfying, and far away from… the rowdy bunch, as Yuuki would put it.

Yuuki looks through the glass, seeing everyday activity taking place. He sees the merchant happily selling artifacts and food to the mothers and the children. He sees school boys dashing in the streets, playing with wooden swords in a game of pretend. He sees a couple passing by, holding hands as if the world was in peace. All he saw was the villagers living out normal lives, able to spend every second enjoying the life they have in this kingdom he calls home.

How honored he was, knowing this was the kingdom he wanted to protect and look after. How grateful he was, being able to blend in easily with the crowd. How lucky he was, given the chance to live everyday life with the local villagers of the kingdom.

“Hey. Food’s here.”

Nikei carefully placed two bowls on the table, both steaming hot. On both bowls, it was none other than mapo tofu.

“Oh, so you’re gonna try it?”

“Because I’ve got powerful taste buds that can withstand the heat and the intense spice. Something you don’t have, by the way.”

“... Oh well! I’m interested to see how spicy it is!”

In unison, they each eat a spoonful of the mapo tofu, awaiting the heat to-

“SHIT!” Nikei shouted, covering his mouth as he quickly pushed his dish away. He leaned his body down, slamming his fist on the table as the heat got to him in a haste. As Nikei suffered with swallowing spicy food, Yuuki blankly stared as he still held on to his spoon.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s really hot…! Wait a minute, how are you completely calm after eating that?!”

Yuuki glanced at the mapo tofu, then back at Nikei. “It tastes just fine.”

“What the fuck do you mean it tastes fine?! Who are you and what have you done to Prince Yuuki?!”

Yuuki giggles at Nikei’s questioning outburst, eventually placing down his spoon. “It tastes delicious too. You sure you don’t want any more of that?”

“... I’m gonna lose my job. Seriously, holy shit.”

“Aww, don’t say that! Here, I’ll make it up to you. What do you want to eat?”

Nikei gave a questioning look as Yuuki eventually stood up, adjusting his scarf. “Hold on, you don’t need to-”

“I insist. My treat. Anything you want in particular?”

Nikei formed a pout, already realizing he’s not gonna turn down such a stubborn royal. “Ugh… Miso ramen. And a large glass of water, while you’re at it…”

Yuuki is quick to nod, now rushing over towards the counter to make another order. Nikei leans his head on the table, letting out an exasperated sigh.

The prince was an oddity. Very much so. Eccentric, but strangely interesting…

Not that he’d admit such a thing to the prince’s face.

~~~~~

_You told me I’d end up burning my tongue. Turns out, you didn’t count yourself in the equation. Good thing I was lucky enough to get you a glass of water, though!  
_

__

_It felt as if you learned more about me rather than the other way around, but I don’t mind. It was a delight spending time with you. So much so that I was already planning our next meeting within the village. You were filled with surprise when you heard that from me, weren’t you?_

~~~~~

At long last, they have left the tavern.

Yuuki walked alongside Nikei, humming softly with each click against the ground. Nikei stared off into a far distance, the evening inside the tavern still running through his mind. A couple of more steps and Nikei catches a glimpse of the humming prince.

“That was fun. Wouldn’t you think so?”

“Didn’t know watching me writhe in agony was entertaining.”

“Oh, no no no! I mean I had a great time talking to you! It was unexpected to see an opinionated side of yours, but it’s a welcome surprise.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Nikei’s mouth, placing a hand on his hip. “And you’re rather unorthodox, for a prince meant to take the throne.”

Yuuki nervously laughed, his finger lightly scratching his cheek. “Haha… Is that a good thing…?”

“Hmm… On the bright side, you’re at least different from the royals I know. That does not mean I am particularly fond of you, I’m only acknowledging that you’ve taken approaches no other royal would do.”

“Well, what do royals normally do?”

Nikei holds out his hand, ready to raise each finger on each count. “For one, they don’t care about any human being that’s below their status in the hierarchy, which amounts to almost everyone. Two, they like to incite wars with a snap of their finger. Three, they’re selfish pieces of shit who are willing to take everything from you to stay in power. Four, they’re willing to sink as low as to turn their backs on their subjects if they so desire. I can keep on going, if you want me to reach number twenty.”

Yuuki pauses in his tracks, a dejected demeanor falling into place. Nikei takes notice, turning to see Yuuki staring at him with a sullen look.

“Is that what you think of them…? Every single royal family within the nation?”

“If you’re led to believe every kingdom is ruled by some kind-hearted king in the fairytales, then I’d suggest you let that fantasy die quick. It’s better than having reality break it down for you.”

Yuuki stood silent, clenching his fists. He aches at Nikei’s words, a pang of sorrow and grief rushing through him. Sometimes, it was painfully easy to forget what lies beyond the kingdom’s walls. While the kingdom’s citizens have a chance at normal life, not the same can be said for other kingdoms. There are kingdoms struck with despair, others completely obliterated. Even so…

“Then I’ll rule this kingdom righteously. My subjects will not be subjected to tyranny or suffering.”

“... Huh?”

Yuuki walks up to Nikei, with nothing but a stern expression visible on his face. “If the other royal families are to go against their code of honor and the laws of their kingdoms, then it is my responsibility to never go down that shameful path. Never in my life will I turn my back on my subjects…”

Yuuki is careful to gently hold Nikei’s hand, lifting it up as he holds his hand protectively.

“And I’m never going to turn my back on you.”

In a moment of pure uninterrupted silence, Nikei is left with nothing to say. He stares in complete disbelief, baffled by Yuuki’s assertion and confidence. Never has he met someone with such fiery determination, let alone someone from the highest level in the hierarchy.

Nikei recedes his hand, lowering it down. “Let’s see how long that lasts…”

Yuuki only beams in response, giving off a light-hearted smile as he walks past Yuuki. “We should get together again. I’m not sure where we should meet next, but-”

“Huh?! I thought this was it!”

“Well, I want to know you better. You don’t have to tell me everything right away, you could just tell me simple things. Like… your favorite food, favorite place, favorite hobby… Those sort of things.”

Nikei kept his guard up, looking for any sign of malice. Any hint of deception. No matter what, all he could see was genuine curiosity.

“... Fine. We’ll meet back here tomorrow…”

“Great! Now then, it’s almost getting late… Let’s get back as soon as possible, okay?”

Yuuki turns around, walking as Nikei stays behind for a moment. His eyes remain fixated on Yuuki, unsure of what his thoughts were anymore. He weakly chuckles, rolling his eyes as he held his hand over his forehead.

“God, he’s so weird…”

Maybe he didn’t mind.

…

A bit, he quickly thinks to himself.

~~~~~

_I suppose that was the start for us. We weren’t simply only spending time together as royal prince and bodyguard any longer. I dragged you along during my secret escapades, blending in with the crowd as we searched for places to explore and things to try._  
I miss those times. I miss you.  
Please, come back. 

_Yours truly, The Yuuki who lives with deep regret_


	3. Only Want You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A string connects two souls, carrying through the course of time. Through all tides, only the strongest bonds can persevere.

_My Dearest Nikei,_

_How many times have we snuck out of the castle? There’s too many to count, if I’m being honest. I suppose it goes to show how fun our escapades away from the castle were. I earnestly wish I could live the fun days with you all over again… Being with you was like living a thousand dreams._

_And my feelings certainly won’t change anytime soon._  
___

“So… What’s the plan this time?”

In the hallway, Yuuki and Nikei were both hiding behind a large vase. Yuuki was adjusting Nikei’s collar for him, making sure he looked as tidy as possible. Nikei tried to divert his eyes to another direction, trying to get his mind off the fact Yuuki was rather close to him. Well, not that it should be a problem, but… Nikei did feel rather nervous, for whatever reason. It’s just not something he can exactly pinpoint.

“So the village is holding an annual festival this week. Mind guessing what it is?”

Nikei rolls his eyes, unamused. “Something I don’t care enough to know about.”

“The Annual Soulmate Gathering Festival!”

That’s when Nikei rose a suspicious brow. “The what now?”

With a slight chuckle, Yuuki removes his hands from Nikei’s collar, going over to check their surroundings. “As the name suggests, It’s a festival dedicated to soulmates all around the world. There’s going to be exhibits, soulmate-related activities, stage plays… Basically, it’s a big deal.”

“And you want us to go there? Are you sure?”

“Yeah! One of the exhibits is gonna have information about the history of soulmates and the meaning behind their existence. This way, we could find out more about our time limits.”

Just as time limits were mentioned, Nikei looked down at his palm. As expected, his number has gone down significantly.

**1040 days.**

“... I don’t know. I’m pretty sure we already know everything there is to know about a soulmate’s time limit.”

“We won’t know until we try, right? And hey… If there’s even the slightest chance we can change the number on your time limit, then I’ll do everything in my power to make it happen.”

He brushes his fingers against his palm, staring intently at the number that continues to stick. Nikei looks up, a serious expression never failing to falter.

“We’ll see.”

With that, Yuuki gave Nikei a signal to move away from the vase, scurrying towards the exit door. Just as the boys were about to take another step…

“Yuuki! Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

The boys were quick to pause on their tracks, swiftly turning to see a young woman with pink hair accompanied by another woman with blue hair. Yuuki is able to recognize them as fellow maids tasked with cleaning and doing chores daily, both named Yoruko and Setsuka respectively.

He stares nervously at Yoruko, someone he’s known since childhood. What once was a girl who could barely utter a word was now a hard-worker with a strong will. No matter who she was, it was abundantly clear that Yoruko would always worry too much. How could she not, with the stress of work?

Then there was Setsuka, a complete contrast to Yoruko’s headstrong demeanor. Setsuka is more laid-back, willing to take it easy while managing to flawlessly complete her tasks when needed. While Yuuki hasn’t known her for long like his case with Yoruko, her cheerful demeanor is enough for Yuuki to feel safe around her.

“Yoruko! Uhh… We were just… We were just gonna go take some sun! Yeah!”

“Uh huh… Why are you wearing a villager’s uniform?”

Yuuki nervously laughs, scratching his cheek as his mind is left to rack up potential stories to throw at the questioning maid. Nikei simply whistles to himself, pretending as if he wasn’t part of the conversation.

“Aww, Yoru... don’t be so hard on him, yeah? Let him sneak out with his boyfriend if he wants to!”

Like the abrupt halt of a violin’s tune, Yuuki and Nikei simultaneously step back, with Yuuki quickly blushing at the mere suggestion while Nikei takes a more defensive approach. “I’m his bodyguard! I’m not a royal’s little plaything, you bonehead!” Nikei insisted, clear embarrassment  
visible in his tone of voice. Setsuka laughs light-heartedly, holding her hand up defensively. “It’s a joke, hon.”

Nikei crossed his arms, glaring in an instant. “It’s a shit joke.”

“Haha… but really, if you boys want to sneak out for a bit, no one’s stopping you. Right, Yoru?”

Yoruko pouts at the taller woman, her hands gripping the broom she’s holding. “Setsuka, what if the queen notices Yuuki is missing? You know she’s not going to take it well…”

“She’s busy most of the time. I’m sure they’ll be back before she even notices.”

Yoruko stays silent for a few moments, staring at Setsuka until she turns and lets out a defeated sigh. “Just promise me you’ll be back before she notices…?”

Snapping out of the embarrassed haze, Yuuki nods. “Y-Yeah, we’ll be back before you know it…”

“Alright. Don’t try to do anything shady.”

with that, they were off to the festival.

___

_It’s funny to think Yoruko was this close to exposing us. She was always a stickler for the rules, knowing her and all… We were lucky Setsuka was also there, being one of the only people to be the key to helping Yoruko lighten up._

_… I wonder how they’re doing. I heard they adopted another kid. It seems like they really do want to have a big family._

_I̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶f̶_

_Sorry, I strayed away from my train of thought. The festival is where I really want to focus on._  
___

“Shit, this festival’s large as hell…”

The villager has been splashed with an entirely new look, banners and stands all around. Countless posters can be found, each depicting two hands intertwined with one another. The floors are painted with colorful patterns of red and black, while the kingdom’s mural displays a king and queen standing side by side as they look up at the skies. Cheers are heard, laughter is spread, and this was the first time Nikei has seen a village this alive.  
“Well, everyone’s pretty much been looking forward to this moment. Hey, is there anything you want to do first?”

Nikei glances around, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever may interest him. Fortune telling stand, Tarot card stand, Painting stand… A stand he couldn’t exactly figure out.

“That looks… worth checking out?” Nikei said, sounding quite unsure of himself. The stand he points at has a chair next to… a large plastic board, as he would try to describe it. Not to mention, there seemed to be a helmet attached to said plastic board.

“Well, If that’s what you want.”

The boys walk over to the stand, getting a closer look at the board in front of them. There seemed to be numerous cords attached to the board, but it was still hard to tell the exact purpose of this strange oddity-

“Hey!”

A new voice causes Yuuki to yelp, quickly clinging to Nikei’s arm before he fully processes the individual in front of them. It was a boy with dark blue hair, along with an outfit reminiscent of an adventuring sailor. With a huge grin, he does a little wave towards the disguised prince and his bodyguard.

“Yes, hi! You’re curious as to what this is, right?”

Yuuki and Nikei glance at each other, with Yuuki quickly letting go of Nikei’s arm in a rush once he realized he was still clinging on. They went on to examine the board, curiosity now filling their minds. “Yeees…?” Yuuki mutters, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, allow me to run it down for you! This right here? The working title is Memory Seer. I constructed it with the purpose of being able to display any memory from the hippocampus- that’s in the brain’s temporal lobe- and as long as you wear this helmet I made for the Memory Seer, you have complete control of what memories you want everyone to see!”

… Blink. Another blink. A blink once more.

Nikei speaks up, snickering a bit. “Those are some funny words you said there, magic man.”

The unknown individual shakes his head in disapproval. “No, no- This is in no way magic. This is what I call science and the power of invention! Want me to explain it again?”

“Uhh, the general gist is that you can see anyone’s memories when that person is wearing the helmet?”

“Yes! You get it! Would you like to be the first test subject?”

Yuuki glances between the chair and the board, deciding on what action he should take. As far as he knew, this was an impressive invention beyond his limits. He didn’t think anyone, let alone someone around their age, would be able to pull off such a feat. It was hard to imagine rejecting the offer.

“Well, okay!” Yuuki chirps, now strolling over to the chair. The boy beams with joy, about to prepare the helmet once Yuuki sits down. While the preparation is being done, Nikei simply stays in his position, acting nonchalant on the go. One tap, two taps, Nikei starts tapping his foot to get a rhythm going on as he continues to wait.

Once he sees Yuuki with the helmet on, his attention is now drawn towards the board. If this thing could truly show someone’s memories, he could only hope it was something pleasant…

With that, the board lights up. A scene starts to play out.

“... Oh.”

~~~~~  
**Inside a jewelry shop, Yuuki was pacing around from row to row, gazing at each necklace, each gem, each ring the shop had to offer. His eyes spark with absolute awe, seeing nothing but beauty.**

**Nikei, however, wasn’t having any of it.**

**“You know none of those are real, right?”**

**“What?! But the sign said these are all real!”**

**Nikei walked over to one of the rows, motioning towards the countless rings in a straight line by size. “I’ve gone to enough jewelry shops to know what’s bullshit and what’s not.**

**See that pearl here? Feel it.”**

**Nikei carefully takes the pearl out of the ring, tossing it into Yuuki’s hands. Yuuki was lucky enough to grab it, now careful to run his fingers through the pearl.**

**“So? How does it feel?”**

**“Really smooth?”**

**“Pearls don’t usually feel like that. They’ve got to at least have a slightly rough texture. If it’s completely smooth, then that’s usually a sign it’s fake.”**

**Yuuki hums in surprise, handing the pearl back to Nikei. Once Nikei is able to piece the ring back together, he takes a diamond from another row next. From there, he places the diamond on Yuuki’s hand. “Check for any marks. Tell me if you see any.”**

**Yuuki carefully observes the diamond on his hand, trying to see any signs of scratches or marks. No matter how hard he looked, he simply couldn’t find a single mark. “Um… It looks perfectly clean to me.”**

**“And that’s the problem. Usually, real diamonds never look as perfect as the one you’re looking at right now. Real diamonds tend to have marks that you can see if you look closely.”**

**“Huh… You sure seem to know a lot about finding fakes.”**

**Nikei simply shrugs in response, taking the diamond back as he places it into one of the rows. “I’ve had a few run-ins with dirty frauds before. Really bad liars.”**

**“Hm… So what else is fake?”**

**“Well- Oh! Hold on, I see another one. There’s a neat trick to finding this one out, actually…”**  
~~~~~  
The scene ends, with the boy taking the helmet off of Yuuki. “So… What’d you think?”

Of course, there was a lot to process. With the invention being a success, it clearly proved the young man’s capabilities. If such a person was able to accomplish something that should be beyond their time…

“... What’s your name?” Yuuki questions the inventor, looking directly at him.

“Oh… Yamato. Yamato Kisaragi.”

“How would you feel about- say… meeting up with the queen?”

Just like that, Yuuki’s request was enough to take both Yamato and Nikei completely by surprise.

“What?! Yuuki, what are you-?!”

“Me? Meeting up with the queen…?” Yamato asks, clearly flabbergasted. “It’s a nice thought… but she’s busy nowadays, isn’t she? There’s no way I’d be able to make time to meet up with her…” Yamato rambles on, pacing around as he was still trying to take in the sudden request.

“Luckily for you, you’re meeting someone with… let’s say royal connections!”

“Royal- what?”

“Here, let me explain-”

As Yuuki goes on to lure Yamato into a long conversation, Nikei lets out a long sigh as he turns his back from the pair, looking over to the other stands.

Finding an inventor in the middle of a festival was all too convenient.

___

_I’d say we were lucky to have met Yamato on that day. Sometimes, I wonder what would’ve happened if we didn’t meet him at that point. Perhaps things would have gone differently for us, no?_

_Anyway, I do have to wonder something. Were you just as fascinated with the Memory Seer as I was? Were you impressed with being capable of seeing a memory play in front of you? You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious._

_After that, I believe we went on to do something else…?_  
___

Nikei continued staring at a particular exhibit.

“Nikei? What are you looking at?”

Looking into Nikei’s direction, he sees a young girl organizing her books as she walks over to a particular shelf. He sees a sign near, one reading the following…

**Soulmate Q &A**

“Oh! That’s the exhibit I was talking about earlier! Wanna go now?”

“... I guess?”

“Good! Come on, let’s go.”

Before Nikei could say anything else, Yuuki was already walking to the stand at a fast pace. Nikei follows after him, already unsure of what answers he’s about to hear. Just as he stepped his foot into the designated area…

“Excuse me! Um, you are…?”

The girl does a sudden flinch, almost dropping a book from her hands before turning to glance at Yuuki. She perks up, placing the book into the shelf before she approaches them. “Welcome! I’m Mikako Kurokawa. Are you here to do some research? Or would you rather ask me something?”

Nikei and Yuuki look at each other simultaneously, expecting the other to initiate a conversation. After a few seconds of silence, Yuuki eventually breaks it. “I am curious about something, actually. What is the meaning behind having a soulmate, exactly?”

“... That’s really what you’re going with? It should be obvious what having a-”

“It’s fine. People do tend to get jumbled on what it means to have a soulmate. I’ll be glad to explain!” Mikako responds, walking over to her desk and sitting down. She pulls out a drawer, searching through items to take out of it. To her fortune, she was able to place a few origami figures on the table, though it does leave puzzled looks.

“I know this looks weird, but bear with me.” Mikako comments, letting out a nervous laugh. She clears her throat, ready to offer an explanation.

“Where do I start…? It’s common for people to think soulmates are always people you have to be romantically connected to. Well… That’s not really the case- well, not all the time, anyways. When you have a soulmate, your bond is what truly connects the two of you. A bond that transcends time and space, a bond strong enough to surpass all struggles imaginable… It’s a bond you could have with anyone, platonic or non-platonic.”

If Yuuki’s curiosity wasn’t taking its rise before, it certainly is now.

“Ah… So even with a soulmate, it doesn’t have to be restricted to a romantic connection?”

“Yep! If it was, then I’d guarantee the soulmate count would be much lower. This fact tends to surprise people quite often, so I can understand if this catches you off guard.”

Yuuki prompted himself to shake his head at Mikako’s statement. “No no, not at all! It’s interesting, actually. I wonder how many platonic soulmates are out there…”

“Much more than you think.” Mikako simply replies, straightening one of her origami figures. Soon enough, she begins to hold up two origami humans. One origami human colored blue, while the other was colored purple. Between the figures was a red thread connecting the figures. “If we wanna describe soulmates in visual form, I’d say it’s… similar to the red string of fate. Ever heard of that term?”

Nikei and Yuuki nod in unison.

“Good. Well, when two soulmates have their fates intertwined, a string appears between them. This string is a sign of their bond, a constant reminder of the connection they both share.”

Mikako proceeds to put down her origami figures, now slightly pulling the thread. She watches it bounce a bit, letting it go in motion. “The string stays intact, even when the hard times come to pass. It’s not something you can sever so easily, because the moment this string connects fellow soulmates, their bond can endure even the greatest of battles.”

As Mikako continues to speak, Nikei swims in his own thoughts, his eyes fixated on Yuuki the entire time. In his mind, he imagines the two of them in an empty field, a red string connected between them. To others, this may look like a dream of a life-time, but to him?

He’s not sure himself.

“So… What about the time limits on our palms? How does time play into all this?”

“Um… if you wanted my take on it, the time limits remind us that life is a gift. It can be… debilitating, knowing much time you have left, but… all the more reason to live life to the fullest, right?”

“... Say… Say we wanted to change our time limits. Has anyone tried to do such a thing?”

Silence. Mikako falls silent, her fingers curling into her palm as she displays a sad frown. She holds up one of her origami figures, brushing her fingers against the figure’s face. “I can’t deny that. Yeah, people have tried numerous times. They never succeed.”

“O-Oh…”

Nikei’s head shoots up, his tone of voice starting to show signs of irritation. “They never succeed? No way, it has definitely happened before.”

“No, believe me. If I knew of anyone who did succeed, I’d tell you. However, as far as I’m concerned, no one was able to pull off such a feat.”

“I know someone who did.” Nikei impulsively blurts out, immediately drawing attention from Mikako herself. Yuuki is quick to notice as well, dumbfounded by how casually Nikei blurted out such unbelievable words.

“You know someone?”

Nikei grows stiff, his expression quickly contorting into one of regret. He quickly breaks eye contact, his hand now moving to slightly adjust his collar. “Nevermind. Just forget it. Pretend you never heard that.”

Still bewildered, Yuuki truly had to wonder…

If he knew this whole time, why keep quiet about it until now?

___

_… It’s quite a memory, isn’t it?_

_Truth be told, I did like hearing more about soulmates. I was genuinely surprised that the concept of soulmates was much more nuanced and complex than I remembered, though I do greatly welcome it. The end, however..._

_It took me by surprise, that’s for sure._  
___

“Nikei?”

Yuuki finds Nikei sitting on the dock, staring off into the water. Yuuki walks over to him, sitting down on the dock next to him. “Are you okay?”

Nikei turns to Yuuki, snapping out of his trance. “Hm? Yeah, I just needed time to cool off.”

With a swing of his legs, Yuuki lets out an exhausted sigh. He stares at his reflection in the water, seeing a prince in a villager’s clothes. The water beneath him shows itself to be crystal clear, giving off a calm energy. Yuuki lightly smiles to himself, wishing the water would lend some of its calm energy to him at this very moment. “Yeah… Um, Nikei? Can I ask you something?”

“Spill.”

“Why did you become my bodyguard?”

Nikei froze, his shocked expression clearly indicating he was not expecting the question. “What?”

“It’s just… when we first met, you were cold towards me. You’ve told me about your hatred towards the monarchy and… Even now, I can tell you’re still scared to open up. Why pick a job where your sworn duty is to protect me, a royal prince?”

Nikei doesn’t answer for a while. He stays still, his fingers fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. From his uncomfortable posture to his averting eyes, it seemed as if Yuuki may have crossed his boundaries by accident.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It was the only way I could get away from _him._ ”

Yuuki lets out a questioning hum, perplexed from the fast response. It sounded pretty vague, concerning the prince.

“There’s someone I have to run away from. Someone I have to avoid, no matter what. This was my only chance of escape.”

Nikei bitterly laughs, bringing his knees up as his arms come to wrap around them. His brows furrow, his eyes now looking downward.

“So much for that, huh?”

What Yuuki was seeing in front of him was someone growing more and more hopeless. Perhaps he’s been running his whole life. Perhaps he’s been hurt so many times. Whatever went down with him, it is what has driven to stay distant for so long. Whatever it may be, it is what has driven him to stay angry at a world who has wronged him.

And even after all his efforts to fight back against the injustices thrown at him, life never gives him a moment’s rest. He is forced to keep on fighting, racing against a ticking clock.

… Yuuki couldn’t imagine how much pain he has to bear.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe the emotions were becoming too overwhelming… but whatever the reason may be, Yuuki tugs at Nikei’s shoulders, his arms swiftly wrapping him in a tight embrace. One hand grabs onto Nikei’s hair, while the other clutches onto his back. Nikei stares off, dumbstruck and at a loss for words.

“... Yuuki?”

Yuuki still clings on, wanting to hold Nikei for as long as he could.  
It was strange for Nikei, really. When has he ever been hugged like this? Not once has someone been this bold to pull him into such a loving embrace. Not once has he met someone who cared this much about his well-being.

Not once has he ever met anyone like Yuuki. And that’s what confuses him.

Yuuki gently pulls back, pushing strands of Nikei’s hair away from his face. As a warm smile forms, his hands move down to hold both of Nikei’s hands. “A while ago, you told Mikako that there was someone who was able to stop their countdown. I-I just want you to know that whatever it is… I’ll help you.”

“No no, you _can’t-_ ”

“I want to, Nikei. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. If there’s the slightest chance you can be saved, I’ll be willing to take it. This is a chance I’m seeing.”

Nikei yanks his hands away from Yuuki, his face twisting into one of frustration, yet riddled with unease. “You _can’t_ , Yuuki.”

“And why not? Nikei, what’s going on? I thought you said you couldn’t accept your fate…”

“And I don’t plan to! It’s just-”

Nikei stops himself, feeling his throat tighten. He turns away from Yuuki, letting out a frustrated groan as he grips his hair. Already at that moment did he have too many voices screaming in his head, all he is unable to drown out.

How did he get to this point? How much longer would this have to go on for?

With a shaky sigh, Nikei drops his hands back on the edge of the dock, trying to speak as properly as he could.

“Not yet. I can’t tell you yet.”

“... Alright. Take your time.”

With that, the conversation was dropped. Each decided to wander into their own thoughts, their eyes now lingering on the water’s reflections. Just as Nikei felt heavy feelings in his stomach, the countless amount of worries were all Yuuki had on his mind.

Even now, there were still walls. Strongly built walls that Yuuki couldn’t break through. He could chip through them, but they are only just little chips and scratches. The walls around Nikei were still encased around him, all with a sturdy build that simply couldn’t be toppled down so fast.

So, only the small scratches will do.

“... Thank you.”

Nikei mumbles, not continuing any further.  
___

_That memory I had with you on the dock still lingers. God, there was so much I didn’t know at the time. So much that was kept from me. I understand why you didn’t tell me at that moment, but even so..._

_It’s cruel, isn’t it? Isn’t life so cruel, Nikei? There was so much against us. There was so much I could’ve done, but I just couldn’t. Had I gotten a different life, Perhaps I_

_̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶'̶v̶e̶_

_Please. Come back to me._

_Please._

_Yours Truly, The Yuuki who only wants you back_

…

……

…………

On the crumpled letter, tear stains are marked on stacks of paragraphs. The quill drops on top of the letter, a hand shaking as more tear stains become visible. The letter is abruptly pushed away to prevent any more tears falling on it.

The king hangs his head low, his hands moving to his face. His body trembles, his emotions having fallen to a crumble. The king sits by himself, no one to rub his back in his quiet moments of sadness. The king cries to himself, no one to hug him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. The king is quiet by himself, only echoes of the crickets outside ringing in his ears.

The king slowly stands up, pushing the chair forward as he mindlessly walks to his bed, shoulders slumped and tired eyes. His body completely drops on the bed, emitting a soft thud.

The king feels something hit his chest, moving upward to push the covers aside. The king’s eyes spot an old book, one with a baby blue cover that was a bit torn. The king picks up the book, his fingers brushing against the hard cover with a rough texture. His eyes scan the title in delicate cursive…

Yomiuri, it read.

The king drowsily hums, his head crashing into the pillow. He holds the book up, his eyes struggling to stay open.

“... read… later…” The king mutters to himself, lowering the book down to his chest as he lets out a long yawn of his own. His eyes draw to a slow close, his mind settling into a hazy state of tranquility.

In his slumber, the book stays close to him.


End file.
